


Voice Giver

by wyrdann104



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Golems, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should have a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble thing.

She is called the _Carver_ , sometimes the Fashioner, by humans. Not that she cares much.

She prefers the name, or perhaps title, that the golems gave her.

 _Mouth-Maker_.

That’s what she does.

She finds the golems, working in the fields and in the pits, and sits them down, and carves them mouths.

It took her years of researching tongues and vocal cords and lungs and throats, but now, armed with her chisel and carefully altered spells of excavation and engraving, she gives them the means to speak.

And they will speak, voices low and harsh, like clashing rocks, or like wet and sucking mud, or even whispery sand, and it is beautiful.

 _Voice-Giver_ , they call her, and every time a golem speaks their first words, she smiles and weeps with joy.

And their voices rise, first one, then three, now a dozen, then two dozen. A chorus rings out, and this is what she has been waiting for, ever since she decided that despite what humans call them, mere enchantments, only unthinking slaves, these others should be allowed to speak.

Everyone should have a voice. Until that happens, she will be the Voice-Giver.


End file.
